Wilted Roses and Painted Rabbits
by narcissiticErotica
Summary: Everyone has that gut feeling, always telling them to run away from the place that caused them the most damage, but not everyone listened, especially not: "Bonjour, je m'appelle [Y/N]." Not a mistake. {Reader x ?}
1. Chapter 1

Of course, it was a normal day for you. Or, it was supposed to be. You'd be moving to San Fransokyo today, along with your mother, and your pet rabbit, Moosey. You dusted your eco-green cargo pants as you stood up from the brittle grounds of the grassy fields you sat on. New France was your home, since the day you were born, to now, with you holding up to fourteen years of age. Being so, you were known as a _'Breton Girl'_, which you took little to no note of as many couples passed by, walking their own pets and chatting while drinking apéritifs and cider while munching on their mid-day meals in the local cafés and restaurants while enjoying the fogged view of the lake filled with mother ducks and their swimming ducklings.

After getting up, you stretched your arms over your head, yawing lightly as you dropped your lanky arms to your sides and rubbed your sore hips gently. Your mother was working as a surgeon, but a more advanced surgeon - one who built body parts out of robotic parts. The system was really complicated for both her and you, and as her daughter, you knew that where ever her job took her, you'd follow close by; never had you imagined that it would end up with you leaving your birthplace. You tugged at the pale white muscle shirt that adorned your chest, uncomfortably letting it go and getting it slapped back against the start of your bust.

_"This is going to be a long walk home..." _

Boxes. Closed and packed into the back of a teal moving van with a cyan stripe cutting through the middle and the words _'Lister's Movers' _painted in bright candy red over the stripe. The van's disgusting colour scheme seemed to have caught your interest rather than the task at hand. Carrying box from box into the van. You bit your lip with a rather bored expression, biting at the _'snake bite_' piercing at the right side of your lip. You, unlike most teens your age, had piercings of all kinds. You had a snake bite on your lower-right lip, tongue-venom piercings on your tongue, a nose stud, a septum piercing, several types of ear piercings that you couldn't remember all the names of, and a belly button piercing. Then again, you weren't a _'normal child'_, as most would say.

"[Y/N], put the box in the van and stop admiring your silver!" You chuckled, obediently placing the box in the van. The woman behind you was in her early 30's, with beautiful tan skin, dark, murky green eyes, and short, red-ish brown locks that curled around her face to make her imperfection seem perfect. Her body type wasn't too thin, nor was it too thick, but perfect with every curve. She wore a white coat with the symbol of the hospital she would be working at, a turquoise blouse, and grey dress pants that she wore too many times to count.

You still didn't know how a woman who could literally be a _model _be your mother, "I did, and I wasn't admiring my silver. You were." She scoffed, setting the box in her own hands down, closing the van and taking your hands, dragging you into the empty apartment you owned. **'That's right...' **you thought as she opened a suitcase in front of you, **'I'm leaving home...' **

She waved a hand over your eyes, getting your attention, giving you a sympathetic look, "I know you might miss this old place, baby, but it's time you move on. This place had too many bad memories, as well..."

"I know..." You sighed, ignoring the pounding of your heart against your ribs, looking at the suitcase full of animal tails and ears. All robotic, of course. You grinned. Another reason you weren't counted as a normal child was because of your robotic spine and the surgical implants of ears attached to help you walk around with balance; it was an accident that left you paralyzed as a child, but then again, your mother _is _a _Robotic Surgeon. _Your mother - Nona, as you liked to call her - was connecting a set of rabbit ears to the plugs in your short, curly [colour] hair.

A final thought came to you:

**'I'm going to miss home.' **

The drive was tiring and **_long. _**You had to stopped more than once to stretch out your body, or you'd get a nasty cramp, but it was all worth the back-breaking drive of hours to finally reach the busy city. And it was _nothing _like New France. San Fransokyo held cities within cities, if that were even possible; the businesses were just as crowded and bustling as the city streets themselves, filled with people of all kinds. You were practically half-way out the open window as you looked at the golden city.

"So I'm guessing you must like it, so far?"

"It's so...", you sat back down in your seat, all traces of earlier vexation disappeared, now admiring the curios that the city shops held, "it's so beautiful!" You were entranced by San Fransokyo and what it held for you. Yet, a little part of you was nagging at you, telling you that all this place was giving you was false hopes and prospects of the future. Something telling you that you needed to run back home.

It hadn't taken you long to reach your new apartment, making you suddenly have a torrent of regret and grief of leaving that terrible, lovely home of yours. You stepped out of the van nonchalantly, watching at customers headed in and out of the small café, _'Lucky Cat's Café'. _You compared the people to be like ants, running in and out, always everywhere, always busy. Never stopping.

"Sweet, I'm going inside to start un-packing. Why don't you go and make some new friends?" Nona suggested, opening the back of the disgusting colour schemed van, grabbing a few boxes and opening the front door to your new home. You shrugged, nodding lightly. Getting up, you rubbed your thumbs against your silver necklace, engraved with a small scripture that you need both your glasses and a magnifying glass to read. You walked over to the café, a bit hesitant at opening the door, so you didn't, sitting at the curb. From inside, you could here a song blasting through the radio in the café, and your body took over.

_'Je ne sais Pas,  
>Mais tu Vera,<br>Je ne sais Pas,  
>Mais tu Vera,' <em>

You could almost breathe, your body moving at the sounds of the song, and you knew this song too well.

_'Wake up at the crack of dawn,  
>Waiting for you at the phone,<br>Mirror, Mirror,  
>What will be?<br>I feel like love is killing me!_

_Tu l'avais promis,  
>La li, La Laa,<br>Dis-moi je t'en prie,  
>La li, La Laa,<br>Tu l'avais promis,  
>La li, La Laa,<br>Dis-moi c'est comme ci ou c'est ça!' _

A crowd ha started to grow around you as your body made it's dance, now with your lips and voice working against you as well, knowing fully well that you wanted your body to stop, even if for a second, but with the burn of both your lungs and throat, you couldn't.

_'Je ne sais Pas,  
>Muis tu Vera!<em>

_I had a dream the other day,  
>You were just a kiss away,<br>Mirror, Mirror, what is true?  
>I'm so bad, in love with you!<em>

_Tu l'avais promis,  
>La li, La Laa,<br>Dis-moi je t'en prie,  
>La li, La Laa,<br>Tu l'avais promis,  
>La li, La Laa,<br>Dis-moi c'est comme ci ou c'est ça!_

_Je ne sais Pas,  
>Muis tu Vera,<br>Je ne sais Pas,  
>Muis tu Vera,<br>Je ne sais Pas!' _

You grinned, moving from person to person, extending a hand as you moved your hips, offering them to dance and sing with you, almost as if the feelings were to be _'too erotic' _to be shared.

_'I wake up at the crack of dawn,  
>Waiting for you on the phone,<br>Mirror, Mirror, what will be?  
>I feel like love is killing me!<em>

_Tu l'avais promis,  
>La li, La Laa,<br>Dis-moi je t'en prie,  
>La li, La Laa,<br>Tu l'avais promis,  
>La li, La Laa,<br>Dis-moi c'est comme ci ou c'est ça!_

_Je ne sais Pas,  
>Muis tu Vera,<br>Je ne sais Pas,  
>Je ne sais Pas,<br>Je ne sais Pas,  
>Je ne sais Pas,<br>Muis tu Vera,  
>Muis tu Vera,<br>Muis tu Vera,  
>Muis tu Vera,<br>Je ne sais Pas!" _

You bowed lightly, finishing off your dance and song as another beat blasted through the radio, getting money thrown at your feet. As the crowd started to disappear, you leaned against the wall, sweating lightly, which was strange, you danced quite a bit, noticing shortly after a small group of teens still there. You grinned lightly, your rabbit tail flicking lightly.

**'Guess I'm just insane for feeling like this.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the site some how fucked up and I'm re-writing this chapter again; the first chapter was supposed to have interjections to show you where the time skips where, but apparently, that didn't happen...Sorry about that...**

"That was amazing!" The strawberry-blonde of the group cheered with the enthusiasm of a child. You grinned lightly, facing them lightly; the blonde ran up to you with her tacky, lemon-coloured creepers, her bouncy blonde hair was down, and as said, it bounced every time she took a step closer to you. She stooped down in front of you, almost touching the ground with her knees; you focused on her. She fixed her gaze on you, emerald eyes finding that same laughter as your mother's, she fixed her strawberry-magenta glasses and bright lemon-coloured cardigan over her yellow sun dress.

It was embarrassing for you, to say the least; another reason a _'Breton Girl' _like you couldn't really make friends was because you radiated an aura that people took the wrong way, even if you hadn't spoken a word - not even a peep from your plump lips. That's why you found this so awkward and hard.

"Ah, uh..." You muttered, trying to find something - anything to say without sounding like a foolish moron who didn't know what the heck they were trying to say. Oh, wait, that was you right now. She continued to burn her gaze into your face while the group of teens behind her seemed to have walked up behind her, almost as if they would gang up on you. **'You're being silly!'**, you thought, **'They're just trying to be friendly! That's all!'**

"Um, thank you..." You mumbled loud enough for the girl to smile brightly and squeal in joy.

"Oh, that was just so amazing! And - oh! I've never seen you around! Are you new to San Fransokyo? Hi, I'm Honey Lemon!" The strawberry-blonde piped, then pointed to the others behind her, "Oh, that's Fred!"

"'Sup? Also, that was awesome! You've got moves!" A dirty blond wearing a faded, teal beanie, long sleeved shirt, a red tee with a superhero of some kind on it, tan shorts, and navy blue sneakers called out.

"Then there's Wasabi and GoGo!" She pointed out two figures, a tall Black male dressed in a jade sweater with orange squares, regular jeans, and plain brown dress shoes. The female next to him was short, and obviously Asian, wearing black mini-shorts, leggings, and a cardigan, while her tee was white, and her sneakers were of a ruby colour. She sent a wave and a sassy chew of her gum, while Wasabi sent a smile.

"And last but not least! - Hiro and Tadashi!" The two males almost looked alike, since they _probably _are brothers. Hiro was wheeling the wheelchair that Tadashi sat in, dressed in a navy jacket, a red T-shirt with Iron Man on it, tan pants that seemed to stop too short above his ankles, and blue sneakers. Tadashi had bandages on him, most likely from an accident, wearing a blue t-shirt with a ninja on it, a tan cardigan, blue jeans, and mint-coloured sneakers. **'Damn, this guy has a good taste in shoes...' **You chuckled at your own stupid thought.

"Ah, well, Bonjour, je m'appelle [Y/N], and qui, I'm moving next door, actually," You pointed to the fading beige paint on the house next to the café, "thanks for introducing me, Honey...?"

She nodded, grabbing your hands in hers, "This is so exciting!"

"Honey, you're squeezing the guts out of her hands." Tadashi noted, Hiro and Fred laughing at your contorted face while GoGo gently plied Honey away from you and Wasabi sighed. "It's nice to meet you, [Y/N]. I'm guessing your from New France?"

Your tail and ears flickered as you nodded. It set them off.

"Did they just..", Hiro began, pointing to your rabbit ears, "_move?_"

"Uh..._yes?_"

_**'This is going to be hard to explain...'**_

"So, that's basically it..." You shrugged, running your fingers through the messy locks of [colour] you called hair for a mere moment before dropping it back down to your necklace, rubbing it with idle fingers, getting your cup with your free hand and taking a sip of the lemonade they had gotten you.

"Basically, it's just a thing you attach to make you balance yourself?" Hiro questioned, letting the information sink in slowly. You nodded, motioning to your back with a slight movement of your hand. You had been unwillingly dragged into the café with questions that you knew expected answers, answers that they would bribe you with hot wings to get. That's right, hot wings. With spicy sauce that made you drool rivers - _oceans - _as you ate them.

"Qui."

"That must've sucked to get surgery on." GoGo spoke through a hot wing, spilling some of the sauce onto her chin and outer lips. You nodded again. It was awkwardly silent, at least until you heard the bell of the door ring, finding yourself being pulled by someone you knew.

"Bonjour, Nona." Your tone stayed as monotone as ever, not even bothering to look back at your mother as you gave a bored expression to the group. She grunted, still pulling you along, but failed to once she realized that you had put all your dead weight onto the chair.

"Muñeca...there's a reason why I tell you to pay for your own food."

You blinked, blushing up and jolting from your seat, pointing an accusing finger at her, "Correction! - they offered the food to me! I was _invited! _Ha!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Look, je ne sais pas why you care so much, but seriously, Nona!"

"I'm so-rry!" She sassed, putting a hand to her hip and snapping her fingers rudely in front of your face. The group laughed as you blushed hard, crossing your arms and sticking out your tongue, revealing more of your piercings. Your mother flipped the bird at you, grabbing a chair and sitting next to you as you sat back down.

"Sorry about that..." You mumbled.

"It's alright, it was funny, anyway!"

You sunk down in your chair, rolling your eyes with a huff. You sat there, just watching and listening as they conversed, deep into thought at the moment. **'D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, why come out perfect? They fit in so well with each other...I'm probably the oddball.' **You were bringing yourself down again, knowing full well you shouldn't be, but your mind had a way of playing and toying your emotions until you could no longer breathe in the air around you correctly.

"[Y/N], what's wrong?"

"Nothing." You said bitterly, biting your lip again. Tadashi wasn't buying your act, moving his wheelchair over to you, extending a hand. You stared at it hesitantly, taking it lightly as he lead you to the back of the café.

"Alright, spill, what's up?"

You chuckled, "Nothing's wrong! I promise, I ju-"

"Ah, ah, ah! You're lying!" He pointed an accusing finger at you, smiling lightly. You gave him a crooked grin; you froze at the touch of his arms on you. Skin and skin. Embraced. "Liar, no need to hide."

"Bu-"

"Nope, just-"

"Marina?"

"Cass?" You could hear the voice of your mother's an another woman's, turning to see a brunette with frizzy, shoulder length hair, a blue top, and jeans embracing Nona. Tadashi had let you loose by now, winking before running off with the others again. You breathed.

**_'Please don't let me down like _****_he_****_ did...'_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would normally update every day. I can't. Sorry, I really can't...**

**-Sorry!-**

You stayed indoors for the next three days, hardly ever even making eye contact with the group since you first met them. You were aching for a "Hello, [Y/N], how's it been?", or "Hiya! What's up?", but you've had been giving yourself false hopes. You stayed indoors. You didn't like the gut feeling you got, it distracted you to no end. You tried to think about other things. Christmas was right around the corner, and you were invited to a dance hall to be the one of the main acts - a singer for one of Nona's friend's Wedding.

It didn't really work. You had your dress chosen out, a white gown that stretched down to the floor, designed with little jewels and glitter around the torso shaped to look as if they were snow flakes dancing on you. White, glass slippers where given to all the bride's-maids. Even you. You'll have your hair done with flowers, glitter, and jewels. Pale make-up was to be worn. You chuckled as your gaze met a picture of you and your mother at one of the past celebrations you've been to. You were dressed in a ruby red gown that cascaded down to cover your feet, it's red going to black, the gown had long sleeves that also seemed to cover your fingers like gloves. Your mother wore the same, except you weren't the entertainment at that party, thankfully.

You flinched, throwing yourself onto the lavender couch, grabbing the TV remote and watching the news with dulled eyes. Your mother had started work again, and you were left alone. Again. She hadn't signed you up for classes just yet, giving you time to get used to the new city and its people. But you hadn't yet gotten accustomed to it. You never would. Never will. You powered on the music channel, listening to the song that played a bit too loud.

_'You can't see me now,_

_Lying in the mess that you left,_

_When you tore this place down._

_You can hear these cries,_

_Coming from the part of my heart..._

_That should never say 'Good-bye'..._

_Tonight,_

_Everything I've ever had let go,_

_From your eyes -_

_Everything you wanted me to know..._

_I am not invisible!' _

You rolled to your side, your breath hitching ever-so slightly at the lyrics. You didn't need the memories. Who needs memories when you have the present? The little voice in your head began to nag, hissing and biting at you ruthlessly, trying to get you to remember. You moved your hands to your head, holding them there as you began to beg _'No, no! You can't!' _You were moving now on your feet, walking around, just holding your head.

_'Days slip by me now,_

_Running from the past that we had..._

_When we used to own this town,_

_But you won't see me cry!_

_Knowing that's the start of the part,_

_Where I'll never wonder - _

_Why?_

_But Tonight,_

_Everything I've ever had let go,_

_From your eyes - _

_Everything you wanted me to know..._

_I am not invisible!' _

You grunted roughly, "SHUT UP." A fist - to be more precise - your fist was punched against the wall, staying still. You gasped for air, recovering from your moments of torture and now shock as two figures stood at the opened door frame. You bit down on your lip, slowly falling onto your knees, fist on the wall leaving a trail of crimson as it fell with you; stray tears were falling from your face, but you will _not_ cry. **'I'm not going to waste my tears on some bastard like **_**him.**_**' **

"[Y/N], are you okay?" Tadashi. He and Hiro were there the entire time, watching in dismay as you crumbled down in front of their own eyes. You didn't bother replying to them; Tadashi and Hiro had already stepped in, the older male gripping your bloody fist, the younger boy trying to help you up. Being a bit taller than Hiro, he grunted in dismay as he let your body fall slack against his, dragging you to the lavender couch once again and turning off the television, Tadashi still behind. You loathed the fact that you couldn't...no..._didn't _want their help, even if they didn't know the life you've led up to.

"I'm _fine. _I just...I just...I..."

Hiro gave you a look that said **_'confusion!' _**very clearly, but his body language was screaming **_'cocky bastard who has no idea what to say or do!'. _**

"Just what, [Y/N]?" Tadashi asked calmly, petting your head lightly as your rabbit ears twitched under his touch. Unconsciously, you moved your head more into his touch, still trying to find the words to say. He chuckled, continuing as he handled your fist with his other hand, rubbing the swelling, pink flesh.

**_"All I wanted was my innocence back."_**

-Sorry!-

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry. **


End file.
